Different but the Same
by finalgoodbye
Summary: When curious Harry discovers a door in Gryffindor common room, the three pull together to open it. Little do they know that it leads to another world with surprising results. No, REALLY surprising. Rated PG for some scary moments.


I own everyone in the parallel world :) But I do NOT own Harry Potter or any characters, Hogwarts...etc.  
  
my first harry potter fic ever!!

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, bored out of his mind. It was another week of school, another week of boring teachers, lectures...he yawned. His ruffled black hair remained a tangled mess and his toad green eyes darted around the room, hoping to find something interesting to do.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry's bossy yet brainy friend Hermione intently studied her book with great interest, her bushy brown hair turning a lighter color as the fire's gleamed on her head. Her eyes (which you could tell were concentrating very hard on reading the text) stared at the book intensely until her delicate hand flipped the page.  
  
On the other hand, Ron Weasly, Harry's red headed best friend, whirled his wand around, making random things flicker and lights pop up. He too was bored, even though the two were usually off together finding trouble.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Ron asked Harry, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied in his toneless voice, slouching in his chair. His eyes darted over to a few 6th year girls coming in and going upstairs. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what do you want to do'?" Hermione snapped. "There's a whole room full of books in the library and you don't know what to do?"  
  
"No." Harry and Ron replied at the same time.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two are hopeless."  
  
"It's not MY fault school has to be so bloody BORING." Ron said back to her loudly.  
  
"It's not boring!! School is a great opportunity to – "  
  
"Cut the chat." Ron said, resting his head on one of his hands and flickering another spell. "You're the only person I know who's really INTERESTED in school anyway, Hermione."  
  
Hermione made a pouting mouth and then returned back to studying her book, her mood now spoiled.  
  
Instead of chiming in on the conversation like usual, Harry was noticing a small door at the end of the Gryffindor common room, so small that only a thing like Dobby could fit through it. He had never noticed it before because it seemed to blend into the wall smoothly. "Hey Ron? Hermione?" He finally said.  
  
"Yah, Harry?"  
  
"That door..." Harry pointed. "I've never noticed it before."  
  
"What door?" Hermione said, not looking up.  
  
"Well you can't see the door if you don't look up, genius." Ron sneered at Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked up from her textbook and made a face. "Oh shut up Ron – "  
  
"Guys, stop!" Harry said, half amused but half annoyed. "That door!" He got up and walked over to it, running his hand across the rocky surface.  
  
"I don't know." Ron said, coming over to join him. "I've never seen it before."  
  
"Looks new to me." Hermione said, examining it from afar. She then turned back to her book.  
  
Harry tried to pull the handle, but it wouldn't open. Ron and he exchanged glances, and then they began to pull on it together. It still wouldn't budge.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry said through grunts. "Come ... (grunt) .... Help ... (grunt) .... Us .... ARRGH!"  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Just come over!" Ron ordered. Hermione angrily got up and began to join them, pulling on it with all her strength. The three finally flew back on top of each other, unable to open the secret door.  
  
"It's hopeless." Ron said, groaning. "We'll never get it open!"  
  
"Or maybe..." Hermione got up and dusted off her skirt and robes. Then she looked at the door and closed her eyes, whipping up her wand. "Princolocous dramona!" she yelled.  
  
The door shot open, letting a huge gust of wind shoot back at them.  
  
"What did you do?" Ron coughed as the wind howled.  
  
"I got the door open, you idiot!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"Come on!" Harry hollered through the blowing. "Let's go in!"  
  
One after another, the three Gryffindors jumped into the door hastily. After Ron fumbled in, the door shut with a slam. 


End file.
